Transformers Pokemon wars
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Based of beast wars ii. The bots scan Pokemon instead of animals. I bet you want to see how this plays out.
1. Chapter 1 New forces

chapter 1

Convoy and Apache were investigating an distress signal. Apache went a head to investigate. Convoy followed him. A blast came out of no where and Convoy disappeared. "Convoy!" Apache yelled.

The ship full of Predacons came to Gaia. "We're here to investigate a mysterious energy." Galvatron said. "We're going to investigate," Megastorm said. "With this energy we can rule the universe." Galvatron said. "We can rule," Megastorm repeated. "Be quiet," Galvatron said. "Yeah quiet." Megastorm said. And Galvatron whopped him on the noggin. "Sorry," Megastorm said. Megastorm saw something. "Older brother what's that?" He asked. Galvatron looked. "That's it the energy we need." Galvatron said.

The moon. A buneary like robot flew around. "Big trouble, _Moon._ The angolomois energy is acting weird. _Moon._ We only get a reading if it is about to be used for an evil purpose. _Moon._ " He said. Another robot whopped him on the head with a mallet. "No doubt this is the work of those Predacons, where are the Maximals?" She wondered.

At Maximal space station. Kid and Diver were in the middle of a game. "HQ contacted us we need to head planet Gaia to investigate a strange energy about a lack of motivation." NAVI said. "We don't feel to motivated without Convoy." Kid said. "I'm ready to put my skills to use, just say the word." Bighorn said as he was lifting weights."It's like a game of chess without a king piece." Scuba said not looking up from his book. Diver won the game. "Man how many times are you going to beat me?" Kid asked. "As soon as you start paying attention." Diver answered. Apache stood up drunk from all the oil he had been drinking. "Until Convoy returns I will lead." He said falling over. "He's drunk from all that oil." Kid said. "I'll lead then, follow me." Bighorn said. Everyone left. Apache got up and followed.

They arrived at Gaia but lasers were being fired at them. The ship came crashing down and the bots got in escape pods and landed on the planet.

Kid lifted his head. "That was a rough landing." He said. Beep, beep. Kid looked at his scanner. "Oh no the atmosphere is too dangerous for our bodies at this rate I'll rust to death." Kid said and began to look through his escape pod. "Stay calm got to find a Pokemon to scan. Hmm, a Ponyta would be good. So would a flying type." He said he saw a Poochyena "What kind of Pokemon are you?" Kid asked it. The alarm beeped again. "I got to hurry," He said and saw a Braviary take off. "Oh talk about cool." He said. "DNA scanning." He said. The Poochyena jumped on his face and got scanned. "What did you do? I didn't want to scan you!" Kid said. Kid took to the DNA of Poochyena. "Maximize!" He said and turned into a Poochyena. "Ah man it's you're fault I'm stuck like this!" Kid said. "Pooch," It said. Kid saw what was going on. "See you later buddy." He said.

Kid ran through the forest. He made it to a river. "So I have to swim oh boy!" Kid said. A Politoed came out of the water. "So you're a Poochyena? Boy you must not have had much choice." It said. "I have no water type relatives." Pooch kid said. "It's me Diver." It said. "You have no room to talk but can you give me a ride?' Kid asked. "Sure but don't complain." Diver said. Diver was swimming across the river. "Can't you go any faster?" Kid asked. "Stop complaining or I'll drop in the water." Diver said then a Frillish came up. "Ah we're going to die!" Diver said. "It's me," Scuba said. "It's Scuba you're a Frillish talk about Frill-mazing!" Kid said. Scuba began to sink. "AH! We're sinking!" Pooch kid said. "Do to that bad pun I almost fainted now hang on tight!" Scuba said.

In the forest Scuba, Diver and Pooch kid began look at the mysterious energy. "Hey up here!" A voice said. "Apache you're monkey Pokemon?" Pooch kid asked. "I'm Vigoroth!" Apache said. "Potato pototo." Kid said. "Look out!" Apache said and Kid bumped into Bighorn a Tauros. "Hey there guys." Bighorn said. "I told you to look out," Apache said. "It's Bighorn." Kid said.

The five Maximals made it to the Predacon's mother-ship. It was a trap. They were stuck. "Soon you'll b destroyed!" Megastorm said. "You talk too much!" Galvatron said hitting him. "OW! That hurt." Megastorm said. Then A shiny Pyroar appeared. It released them from the trap. The Maximals fought of the Predacons and The Pyroar ran off. The Maximals followed him.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Run Shiny Pyroar

chapter 2

The Maximals were following the shiny Pyroar that saved them. They made it to their crashed ship. "Hello everybody it has been a long time. You to change form the air in here is safe now." NAVI said.

Everyone transformed. "Boy am I glad be back to my old self any longer like that I would think like a Pokemon." Pooch kid said scratching his ear with his foot.

"You already have." Diver said.

"Rats!" Pooch kid said. Everyone was laughing. "Apache have changed yet you still look like monkey." Kid said.

"I have changed forms!" Apache said. The shiny Pyroar came in. "Hello," Kid said.

"Who are you?" Diver asked.

"Why don't you show us your true form?' Apache said.

"Maximize." The Pyroar said.

"Convoy!" Everyone said.

"Good to see all of you." Roar convoy said.

"Commander Convoy I'm so happy you're alright!" Apache said.

"Apache you did a good job standing in as leader I'm going to take over now." Roar Convoy said.

"Yes sir!" Apache said.

"You probably would have lead us off a cliff." Kid said.

"WHAT?!" Apache said and ran after kid.

"You really had worried for a while Convoy what happened?' Big horn asked.

"The truth is I was in a lot of trouble." Roar convoy said.

 _I crash landed here. I could hardly move when suddenly... A shiny Pyroar saved me._

"Because of that Pyroar I was saved." Roar convoy said.

"Wow," Everyone said.

"The Predacons are try to make this a stronghold for energy." Apache said.

"Let's have a party." Kid said.

"What is your orders?" Bighorn asked.

"Computer make a specail steak." Roar convoy said.

"Of course." NAVI said.

"Wow he is in touch with his inner Pokemon." Kid said.

"The steak is for who saved me we want to thank him don't we?" Roar convoy said.

Everyone was shocked again.

"The steak is ready." NAVI said

At the con ship. "Older brother what is this?' Megastorm asked.

"A super computer from this planet." Galvatron said.

Galvatron programmed it. "Computer show me the powerful vehicle and Pokemon!" Galvatron said. The computer shot down a tank and the legendary Pokemon Zekrom. Galvatron passed out afterwards. "Older brother get yourself together." Megastorm said. Galvatron was sleeping. "This is bad he has bug and won't wake up. Wait that means I can lead." Megastorm said. Megastorm scanned a tank. BB, Starscream, Dirge, Thrust and the Autorollers scanned other vehicles from that planet. "Catch that Shiny Pyroar." Megastorm said.

The Predacons laid waste to the jungle to find the shiny Pyroar.

"There is an energy reading south west of here." NAVI said.

"Let's move out." Roar convoy said.

Starscream and BB found the shiny Pyroar and BB fired on it. "Idiot we have to bring it in alive." Starscream said. "Roger." BB said. "Boy Starscream you and that numskull." Dirge said. "Fire on them." Starscream whispered to BB. BB fired and Dirge and Thrust crashed into a cliff. "That takes care of those two." Starscream said. They began looking the shiny Pyroar again.

Roar convoy saw the fire. "All of you put out the fire Apache with me." Roar convoy said. "Yes sir." They said.

Big horn pushed tree to put out the fire Kid was trying to put it out with his pee.

Roar convoy and Apache came up to the shiny Pyroar it growled. "Don't worry it's me." Roar convoy said. The Pyroar relaxed and collapsed. Roar convoy looked. "That is terrible wound. Apache take care of it." Roar convoy said. "Yes sir it's not that bad he'll be okay." Apache said. "The Predacons thought he was me if that is what they want fine." Roar convoy said. "But." Apache said. "Stay here help put out the fire." Roar convoy said. "But." Apache said. "That is an order Apache." He said. "Yes sir." Apache said.

Scuba put out the fire.

Roar convoy was caught by the Predacons. He was taken to Megastorm. They saw it was Convoy. "You nearly destroyed this forested and injured many Pokemon. Take this!" Roar convoy said firing on them. The Predacons retreated and forest was saved.

"Thank you Pyroar." Roar convoy said. The shiny Pyroar said "PYROAR!"


	3. Chapter 3 Bighorn's anger

chapter 3 Bighorn's anger

Pooch Kid and Bighorn were at field of flowers. Kid picked one that was red. "This one has strong color I personally think ones with softer colors are the prettiest." Kid said. Bighorn breathed heavy out of his snout. "What's wrong?" Kid asked. "Red is passionate. It makes my heart go wild." Bighorn said. Bighorn rammed into a rock many times. "Hey you are not Tauros fight." Kid said. "Yeah I am Tauros so what?' Bighorn said. "So you get angry when you see red that is so cliche!" Kid said. Bighorn yelled.

in the ship the others were trying to find out where the Predacons ship was. Diver and Scuba headed out. Bighorn was still ramming the rocks. Bighorn and Kid headed one way, Scuba head off on his own and Diver went off on his own.

Bighorn saw Starscream and BB. He demanded that they fight him. BB blasted him and they left leaving Bighorn angry. Bighorn after awhile spotted Thrust and Dirge He demand that they fight him. But Starscream and BB blast rocks onto the three of them.

Diver found the ship and Megastorm spotted him as he was coming out of the ship and gave chase.

Bighorn was pulling petals off of flowers. "Why are you doing that?" Pooch Kid asked. "It's habit I have! I can, huh?" Bighorn said. "Look's like you can't!" Kid said laughing. "Help me!" Diver called. Bighorn ran off to help. "Wait you don't know where it is." Kid said.

Diver kept running from Megastorm and saw Bighorn and Kid. Bighorn began to fight. Megastorm gave a powerful blast from his cannon. Roar Convoy and Apache heard it and came over. "Roar Convoy there you are." Megastorm said. "Good job Bighorn stand down." Roar Convoy said. "I want to keep going." Bighorn said. "Roar Convoy gave you an order." Apache said. "No let Bighorn do it." Roar Convoy said. Starscream and BB appeared and Roar Convoy handled them. "Kid give me hand." Bighorn said. "That's why I told you to stop." Kid said. "Pull my tail." Bighorn said. "Why is it your off switch?" Kid asked. "Just do it!" Bighorn said. "Okay." Kid said. Kid gave then tail a hard pull a missile came out and hit the Predacons. "I finally feel better." Bighorn said. Roar Convoy was pretty impressed.

Back at the flower field. Diver came up with a red flower. "What are you going to with that flower?" Kid asked. "i'm going to give it to Bighorn because he worked so hard today." Diver said. "Forget Bighorn can't be aloud to see red flowers!" Kid said. Then Bighorn came running and smashed into a rock. Apache had been watching from the ships monitor said. "Good grief." Roar convoy just laughed.


	4. Chapter 4 Lake trap

chapter 4 Lake Trap

Pooch Kid was investigating the Autorollers nearby. "Hey is everyone there?" He said.

"Just tell us what you found." Apache said.

"I'll bring back souvenir." Kid said.

"You can't work alone." Apache said.

"Call you back later." Kid said and signed off.

Everyone was pretty annoyed.

On the moon. "The Predacons are abusing the angolmois energy." Artemis said.

"Sucking it up moon." Moon said.

"We got to stop them for doing that." She said.

"I drank it all up it's gone now I want refill moon." Moon said.

"You!" She said hitting him on the head.

On Gaea. The Autorollers were busy building. Kid was watching the build a fortress. Then he saw the Poochyena he met when he landed on Gaea. He began to talk to him. Watching the Poochyena dig in the dirt gave him an idea. He dug under ground and set up bombs. He blew it up and got caught. What was he going to do. He radioed his team for help. While he tried to escape.

The Maximals ran into Pooch Kid's Poochyena friend. He lead them to Kid. Kid was glad to see them. Then they were trapped in the part of the fortress that Predacons were going to explode. They transformed into there Pokemon forms and followed the Poochyena out.

Everyone was mad a kid. Roar Convoy thinks Kid had learned a lesson. He told him to thank his first Pokemon friend here on Gaea. Kid patted him on the head. "I'll repay you by helping send the Predacon's off your planet." Kid told him and they watched the sun set.


End file.
